fotffandomcom-20200214-history
Tauriel of Mirkwood
Tauriel was the captain of the Mirkwood guard during the third age and one of the original eight members of the Fellowship of the Fang during the fourth age. She possessed exceptional skill with two daggers and was often the Company's scout. Biography Early Life Tauriel was born in Mirkwood as an only child who never followed the rules much. She befriended Legolas Thranduillion, having a slight "kid-crush" on him which she later confessed in life. Her parents were killed by an unknown group during Tauriel's adolescence. In rage, she taught herself how to wield a bow and two daggers so she could protect not only herself but the people around her. Tauriel's determination easily won her place in the Mirkwood Elven Guard and in the beginning of the Third Age, Tauriel claimed her title as head of the guard. A young elf named Amadrieclya came into her life later on and Tauriel gladly took the young elf under her wing, placing Amadrieclya as co-head. Fellowship of the Fang Tauriel received a letter that her assistance was needed at Minas Tirith . She travelled there with the few remaining guards in Mirkwood. When she arrived, a skirmish with orcs broke out, but ended quickly. Tauriel was introduced to her partners in the Fellowship of the Fang, a scout party that was formed including Tauriel to find the source of the orc uprisings. They traced it back to Isengard, Tauriel acting as a valuable member of the group along the way. More evil occured throughout the land as the Fellowship became more wide-spread and grew to a larger purpose. During the travels of the Fellowship before the War in the Night, Tauriel grew closer to the group as a whole as well as growing in skill in battle. Tol Eressëa When Legolas and Vanya Tirananniel were captured by the Umëarauko in the Whole of the World, it led to the remaining members of the Fellowship sailing across the Sea on a ship called the Delancey. On the ship, Tauriel met Calaerdir. They fancied one another, but fate wasn't kind. After almost a year on sea, the Delancey hit land and the Battle of Tol Eressëa began. Legolas and Varda were saved, but at the cost of Alyri and Calaerdir's lives. War in the Night Tauriel was a minor participant in the Second Seige of Gondor and the Battle of Dol Amroth. During the Retaking of Minas Tirith, Tauriel fought and acted as a nurse with Erulassë Undómiel and Earyende Greenleaf. After the battle, the wounded Fellowship dispersed around Minas Tirith. In the middle of the night, an elvish soldier named Antiuca Torkoyondo noticed a figure in an abandoned doorway and called Tauriel and Ithilwen to investigate with him. Unfortunately, it was a Wraith. Antiuca was able to defeat it, but Ithilwen was badly wounded and Tauriel recieved a large and deep gash in her left arm, making it completely useless during the fight. Personality and traits Tauriel was very cordial to others and humorous during times that needed laughter. She was exceptionally talented with a bow and two sabers, making her an excellent ally to have in battle. However, she was slightly reckless and had a problem with following the rules. Tauriel was a noncomformist at times-she rebelled the established social order of the Elves, but she followed orders all the same from those she chose to respect.